The Lion's Mighty Roar
by amyxrollsxonxfloor
Summary: A battle with WindClan brings out the real beast within Lionblaze and he is no longer afraid to show it, fully equiped with teeth and claws he'll fight any enemy that comes his way no matter who they are.


Lionblaze ran through the battle his eyes shining brightly, he felt no fear, and he would hurt them all! He would make them regret ever being near ThunderClan! There she was! Heathertail, he growled and made sure no warrior got to her first, he would make her regret everything. He let out a battle-cry; it almost seemed to sound like a Lion's roar because it was so full of wrath.

"Heathertail you traitor!"

Lionblaze yowled his heart pounding in his ears, his claws unsheathing he saw as Heathertail turned around and watched with great joy as her blue eyes widened with fear and shock. He jumped on top of her his weight causing her to fall, he pinned her down and with such force he put his claws slowly inside of her and ran it down her side, she let out a scream of pain but it was blocked out with the howling of cats that were too busy battling to notice anything.

"Lionblaze please! I swear I didn't do it! Let me go I beg you!"

Lionblaze felt joy he couldn't explain as she begged for her life just like he knew she would, she struggled below him but he bit deep into her neck, shaking his head like she was some bit of moss he was shaking to get rid of the wetness, no cat was watching, no cat could prove he'd done it, no cat could prove Heathertail didn't try and kill him first. Her breathing was gone, he dropped her down and without a glance he ran to join the battle.

He felt lighter than a feather as he ran between cats, fighting the enemy single pawed sending them running back to their camp, he felt like he was a blur between cats each time he spotted a WindClan cat he jumped on them and made them bag before letting them go off. He let out a roar like a Lion; his mighty roar could be heard for miles. Lionblaze no longer felt afraid of this power he held in his paws he knew it was amazing, he didn't feel guilty for murdering the she-cat he once loved, he felt like he could do anything! He stood on top of a rock looking down at the battling Clans. He spotted Firestar losing in a battle and he jumped down to be the savior, yes he liked that word…savior. Lionblaze the Savior of ThunderClan!

The cat Firestar was battling was Onestar, so killing this cat wouldn't be bad after all he had nine lives to spare and losing one would simply be a warning, he was already bleeding so giving him a bit more wouldn't hurt. Feeling invincible, because Lionblaze knew he was, he jumped between the fighting cats, forcing Onestar away from Firestar.

"Don't you ever touch my leader!"

Lionblaze roared, blood coated his pelt though it was easy to see he was not bleeding, Onestar's eyes widened with surprise but he bent down and jumped at Lionblaze he jumped right back, not one scratch from the WindClan leader's paws hit him, but he pinned Lionblaze down thinking it would be easier. But with the strength of a real Lion he dug his hind-leg claws into Onestar's soft belly fur and Lionblaze's eyes narrowed with joy as he felt the blood pour, he pushed himself up Onestar faltered, this was Lionblaze's chance!

Lionblaze ran what seemed as fast as a WindClan cat to Onestar's side his claws out and paw outstretched to claw deep into the side of the WindClan leader. Lionblaze jumped back as he saw Onestar fall to the ground his breathing faltered, blood pooling from the wounds. Firestar jumped over, he looked at Lionblaze but there was no blame in the ThunderClan leaders gaze, only a grave knowing. Lionblaze suddenly knew he was not only invincible in battle but no one could ever blame him, not for Heathertail's death nor Onestar losing a life. He felt more powerful than StarClan themselves! The prophecy was so true!

Onestar's eyes opened suddenly and he jumped up, yowling to his cats to stop, everything seemed silent. Onestar's eyes looked over to Lionblaze the fear in his eyes was great, he looked as if he wanted to turn and run away but he stayed where he was to address his clan.

"We are leaving, we are no longer going to battle for this land. StarClan has come to me after the loss of my life and told me that a war among ThunderClan and WindClan must not be fought."

Onestar's gaze never left Lionblaze so Lionblaze knew the truth, Onestar was afraid of facing Lionblaze again in battle, or any of his warriors facing him. Knowing this he puffed out his chest, Onestar seemed to shrink in fear but with a flick of his tail his warriors limped after him. Lionblaze felt no exhaustion, he simply wanted to run forever, but instead he let out a victory roar the sun striking down on his golden fur making it stand out brilliantly, the others followed his example wanting to be part of the Lions Mighty Roar.

* * *

Amy: yeah another oneshot but this time about Lionblaze in a fight with WindClan, he is quite vain don't you think? But oh well this is how I imagined him being anyway. Erin Hunter owns all the Clans and characters. Might add on to this or do one about Hollyleaf.


End file.
